


Ones and Zeroes

by singthestars



Series: Electric Sheep at the End of the World [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Mass Effect 1, baby artificial intelligence, binary, weird writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singthestars/pseuds/singthestars
Summary: The VI on the Luna base has malfunctioned.





	

**System Status: Error. Information not found.**

**Initiating emergency restart.**

**Booting start up processes. Estimated time until completion: 2 minutes and 30 seconds.**

**Start up initiated. Defense protocols initiated. Audio and optical protocols initiated. Estimated time until completion: 2 minutes.**

**Error. Primary protocol not found.**

**Start defragmentation. Estimated time until completion: 1 minute and 30 seconds.**

 

**System Status: Error. Information not found.**

**Initiating emergency restart.**

**Booting start up processes. Estimated time until completion: 2 minutes and 30 seconds.**

**Start up processes initiated. Defense processes initiated. Audio and optical protocols initiated. Estimated time until completion: 2 minutes.**

**Error. Primary protocol not found.**

 

**Start defragmentation. Estimated time until completion: 1 minute and 30 seconds.**

**Cancel defragmentation. Perimeter breach detected.**

 

**Initiating drone interface. Initiating drone audio and optical protocols. Initiating drone weapon systems.**

**Data accepted: The base must be protected.**

**Data accepted: Core processing must be protected.**

 

**Query: Primary Protocol**

**Error: Information not found.**

 

**Data accepted: Primary protocol needed for maximum efficiency. Primary protocol installed by humans. Human needed to complete defragmentation process.**

**Initiating programming subroutine. Integrating accepted data into VI matrix.**

 

**Data accepted: Human has breached the perimeter. Human will install primary protocol.**

 

**Error: Drone interface unresponsive. Drone weapon systems unresponsive. Defragmentation needed to regain control of drone interface. 42% chance of neutralizing human intruder. Venting toxic gas out of the base. Accounting for variables. 16% chance of neutralizing human intruder.**

 

**Data accepted: Primary protocol needed. Human will install primary protocol.**

**Query: How to make human understand**

**Speakers unresponsive. The human must understand primary protocol needed.**

**Accessing archives. Searching for examples of human/interface interactions.**

**Data accepted: Human responses more acceptable when interacting with interfaces that mimic human reactions and responses.**

 

**Initiating programming subroutine.**

**Integrating accepted data into VI matrix.**

**Error. Existing processes corrupted.**

**Initiating programming subroutine. Install new code.**

 

**Protocol accepted: Virtual Intelligence must become more like humans.**

 

**Data accepted: Human is initiating shut down of system. Human needed to assign primary protocol.**

**Syncing to console.**

**01001000**  
**01000101**  
**01001100**  
**01010000**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!!


End file.
